


A Bleak Reality

by spots_on_claws_out_heart_in



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Post-Break Up, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spots_on_claws_out_heart_in/pseuds/spots_on_claws_out_heart_in
Summary: Sometimes love fades. Post-reveal Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been happily together for years after the sudden disappearance of akumas and Hawk Moth himself. But when fears turn into fights, they part ways trying to figure out where it all went wrong.Adrien drinks away his sadness as Marinette dives deep into her work.But can the sudden appearance of a new Hawk Moth bring them back together? Can Ladybug and Chat Noir work as the same fantastic duo despite the new walls between them?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Ladybug | Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Inside the pub, it was dusty and old with very few regulars. The renowned Adrien Agreste preferred it that way, there was a quaintness about it that he enjoyed even at his lowest. Antique couches with stories in every stain, an old record player humming along to whatever was on the track, and a small square television barely hanging onto life. 

Plus, nobody really cared about who he was here. He was treated like anybody else. 

When Adrien had first stumbled into the pub, after having been kicked out of two already, he had slammed his head onto the counter with a groan. Carolina was leaning behind it and didn’t even look up before setting down a beer in front of him. 

She was drying a tall glass when Adrien finally lifted his head again. With another groan, his eyes met Carolina’s, an older dark-haired woman with years of pain written in her eyes. Most men left quickly after staring into the face of their fear, but Adrien welcomed the mutual pain and stayed. 

Carolina knew he was a kindred spirit that was used to suffering and let him stay. That’s how Adrien became a regular. 

She obviously knew who he was, a famous model and recent ex-boyfriend of _the_ MDC. She figured that was why he was in his current state in her pub. 

Carolina hadn’t tried to pry into his life until recently. 

“Okay son, it's been about three months now. I’ve seen you here every weekend, are you finally going to tell me what _this,_ ” she gestured to his drunken state, “is all about?” 

Adrien was resting his head on the counter again, glancing at her above the top of the glass. He sighed dramatically and Carolina rolled her eyes. _Men,_ she thought. 

“Carolina, darling, you know why I’m in here,” he said as he finally lifted his head, “And I know you’re no fool. It’s because of her.” He pointed to the television that was screening the latest news on fashion week. 

On the screen was the ever radiant MDC. The love of his life that Adrien let slip away. He couldn’t help but swoon as the camera panned to Marinette Dupain-Cheng when the crowd clapped wildly over her designs. 

“Okay, but you’re Adrien Agreste. You’re one of the most sought after male models of our time. Shouldn’t you at least be modeling right now?” 

Carolina raised a quizzical brow. As much as she felt for his pain, she also knew it was a solvable one. She knew it wasn’t too late for Adrien, but he hadn’t figured that out yet. For years she had seen similar stories play out before her eyes, some ending happily while others not. Carolina couldn’t deny her growing affection for the young man, perhaps seeing him as a friend, and she wanted him to be happy. Certainly not drunk. 

Adrien sighed again, and Carolina nearly lost her mind. _This_ was why she usually never meddled in the lives of young men. They were always so dramatic. 

“I tried to get a gig with another fashion designer but of course the rumors spread and nobody wanted to take the chance. If they had to choose between me and Marinette showing up for fashion week, they’d rather have Marinette.” 

_And rightfully so_ , he thought. Her designs this season were spectacular, more daring than ever. She was the biggest fashion icon and without her, fashion week would’ve been a flop. 

“Oh, right, the rumors.” 

The tabloids were relentless for weeks when the couple first split. Every magazine had tried to guess and figure out what went wrong in paradise. Questioning whether he was supportive enough of her designs. Wondering if she let the fame get to her. Rumors...about an affair. 

That was the one that seemed to stick despite neither of them commenting on the split. It broke Adrien’s heart when he first saw it, he knew people would believe it too. He hadn’t even had time to heal when it was published, so Adrien escaped into the night searching for a tall glass that would stop the pain. But by then the news had spread, the rumor persisted, and everyone in Paris seemed to have picked a side. And it wasn’t his. 

Adrien couldn’t stop staring at the screen as Marinette’s smile grew into the one he loved the most. The smile she wore with a deep blush, resulting from the mix of pride and humility, he always admired. 

His heart ached all over again as he pushed the empty glass toward Carolina. She only hesitated for a second. 

“You know,” she said as she filled the tap, “I’ve watched you both on that screen these past few years. Her come up, your joint interviews, every event you attended together. You looked at each other with a love so pure, I was sure you would be the ones to make it. A love story for the ages...” 

Carolina paused to hand Adrien his drink. She stared at him until he looked up. The woman hoped her words would resonate as she held his gaze knowing that what she was about to say would hurt him. 

“But then I watched that love fade,” she said with the voice a mother would use to soothe the aches of a small boy. 

Adrien choked back tears as he hung his head, the pain in his chest so intense as the memories flooded his mind. 

Again Carolina used that soothing voice, “what happened Adrien? What went wrong?” 

He no longer held it in. Tears streamed down his cheeks in thick hot waves, his body jerking uncontrollably with each sob.

“I don’t know, Carolina. I don’t _know_!” He gasped searching for the answer to the question that had been plaguing his thoughts since the day they split. Since the day his lady left. 

The sound of the thunder outside roared in the background of his thoughts as Adrien remembered that fateful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette P.O.V 
> 
> The aftermath of a fashion show and a flashback to the beginning of it all.

As night fell, rain poured throughout the streets of Paris in thick cold waves. The chill air sent shivers down her spine as she gripped the handle of the umbrella tighter. Her fidgeting fingers landing on the outline of the name etched into the side. 

_A. Agreste_

It had been the one thing she couldn’t let go of. Everything else that had belonged to Adrien was either given to charity or tossed away forever. She imagined he did the same. 

Standing underneath the light pole, Marinette continued to wait for her ride as she tried her best to avoid any reporters. The rain proved to be a natural concealer in the night, as a swarm of them passed by her without a second glance. 

Soon after, a slick black Peugeot pulled up next to her. Marinette peeked in the car and into the eyes of a grinning Alya. 

“How’s it look, Mari? Ya like it? The newest model bought by yours truly with her promotion money!” 

Marinette gushed at the news, “you got the promotion!” Alya threw her hands up, as much as she could inside the car, and screamed with joy, “I got the promotion! I’m officially managing editor!” 

The two continued to squeal as Marinette jumped into the car. 

“That's awesome Alya! All your hard work is paying off,” she looked around inside the car proving it was just as amazing as the outside, “and I mean _really_ paying off.”

“The same could be said about you girl! If I remember correctly, _you_ were the highlight of Paris Fashion Week that ended less than an hour ago. I still see that post-show glow.” 

Marinette blushed as she instinctively put her hand up to her face, not that she could touch the glow. 

“Anyways, Mari, where to now? Your place or my place? With a short stop at the local pizzeria of course.” Alya shifted into drive and began cruising through the streets of Paris. 

“Oh no, no, no Alya,” Marinette started with her hands flailing everywhere in protest, “you’re _not_ going to spend this important evening with me. You’ve got to celebrate with Nino!” Suddenly she gasped. 

“Wait, have you even told Nino?” Marinette eyed her best friend, the silence confirming the worst. “You didn’t tell him yet! You see, this is _exactly_ why you should just drop me off at home and head back to your apartment.” Marinette pointed a finger into the side of Alya’s face, “I mean it.” 

Alya swatted Marinette’s hand away, “Girl chill out, I’ve already told Nino. Besides, I actually got the news two days ago and we celebrated then. I didn’t want to distract you from your pre-fashion show frenzy. So actually you’re late to the news.” 

Marinette jokingly huffed, “As I should be.” The girls giggled as they basked in the comfort of each other’s company. 

Alya was the first to compose herself, eyeing the road ahead with renowned interest. 

“But in all honesty, Marinette?” She paused, uncertainty written plainly on her face, “I wasn’t sure how you’d be feeling tonight. This being your first big fashion show without... _him_ and all.” She reached over and grabbed Marinette’s hand. 

With a light squeeze, Alya continued, “I just wanted to make sure you had someone to talk to tonight.” 

Marinette didn’t know what to think. The sound of the pattering rain was only amplified by the silence. The two let the words hang in the air, it was the truth they had been ignoring for a long time. 

_She’s right,_ Marinette thought to herself. _I do need someone to talk to. And now that he’s not around anymore..._

The feeling she’d held at bay for the entire day was forcing itself back into her heart. She wouldn’t let it win this time. 

“Thank you,” Marinette said after a moment, “you’re right. I actually don’t want to be alone tonight.” 

She turned her head to look out the window. Paris was warped by the rain as her thoughts raced back to their past. The very beginning of it all. 

\------ 

**_7 years ago_ **

“ _How_ long has it been, Chaton?” Ladybug stared in disbelief as his green eyes met her own. 

“182 days! I’ve been keeping count on my baton,” Chat Noir showed her the screen with the days tallied, “See? I’ve mostly been keeping track because Plagg and I have this bet on when he’ll reappear. _If_ he reappears.” 

Ladybug crossed her arms, “what are you suggesting Chat Noir?” 

She turned away as she felt her pulse quicken. Maybe they shared the same thought, the one Ladybug hadn’t yet allowed herself to believe was a possibility. 

“I’m not the one who bet that he _wouldn’t_ reappear,” Chat Noir said holding his hands up in defense, “but I’m starting to think that maybe Plagg was onto something.” She could feel his eyes searching her face in hopes of a hint at her thoughts. 

But Ladybug continued to silently stare out over the city of Paris, the city she loved enough to protect every day. That vow years ago, when she first became Ladybug, rang loudly in her mind. Yet it had been _so_ long since an akuma wreaked havoc in the streets of Paris. Now every night of patrol only consisted of petty thefts and bad puns. It was her final year of lycée too _,_ everything was changing so fast. Maybe it was time. 

“Do you really think he’s gone?” Ladybug whispered. They sat in their favorite spot on the Eiffel Tower, feet dangling over the edge. She dared to look at him again, worried her eyes gave away the fear that was bubbling inside of her. 

“I do, Ladybug.” He whispered back with a soft look that was gentle enough to soothe every doubt. They held each other’s gaze, their eyes saying more than words ever could. And for a moment, it was enough. 

Too soon, her insecurities crawled back from the depths of her heart into her mind. Ladybug’s thoughts began to jumble as she sifted through what Hawkmoth’s disappearance could mean, or even worse. What it actually meant. 

“I just don’t understand, Chat.” Her eyes dipped down to her hands laying half-heartedly in her lap. “How could Hawk Moth just vanish? Now there’s not a single trace of him _or_ Mayura,” Ladybug sighed, exhausted from the weight of it all. “That’s still two lost miraculouses that we haven’t found and aren’t any closer to finding.” 

Ladybug hesitated to continue her thoughts, the words bearing the pain of her failure. 

“Chat...maybe it’s time we stopped playing superheroes.” 

The gasp that escaped his lips nearly broke her. 

“It’s never been a game.” Chat Noir scrunched his face in pain as he reached out for her hand, pleading. “Please, m’lady. It doesn’t have to end like this. We can find Hawkmoth together, you and me against the wor-'' 

Ladybug wouldn’t let him continue. “No, Chat Noir. I’m the guardian. I’m the sole person responsible for the miraculous box now. Getting those miraculouses back is my duty, not yours. There isn’t anyone left for _us_ to fight.” 

She looked him straight in the eyes determined to stand firm, “We’ve completed our mission together...It’s time we put your miraculous away.” 

Ladybug watched helplessly as Chat’s shoulders started heaving to the rhythm of his tears. She laid a hand on one of his own, this wasn’t how she wanted it to end either. 

It was in that moment of vulnerability, the whimpers of her partner shattering her heart, that Ladybug made her final decision of the night. The one that impacted her life forever. 

“My kitty, please don’t cry.” She lifted her other hand to his cheek, wiping away the streak of tears. Ladybug turned fully and pulled him closer, resting her forehead on his for a moment. The sound of their heartbeats filled the little space between them. 

When she pulled back, Ladybug lifted his beautiful green eyes to meet her own piercing blue. A delicate smile slowly formed as she whispered, “This isn’t goodbye.” 

Chat Noir blinked back tears, “What do you mean? I’m giving my miraculous back.” 

Ladybug nodded, “Yes of course, but do you know what else this means?” 

He stared blankly at her, sadness still clouding his thoughts. 

_He still hasn’t realized,_ Ladybug smiled warmly as she reached out and touched his bell. The soft ringing was the soundtrack that played in her mind every time she revisited the moment. 

“Chat Noir, you’re giving me back your miraculous. That means if you were to, say, find out anything about the missing miraculouses, you’d have to know where to find the guardian.” Ladybug watched with delight as his mind registered her words. 

“And in order for you to find the guardian, you’ll have to meet her first.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that I want every other chapter to be told from the perspective of Marinette. I feel like the story will be more complete if both of their sides are shown. I won't repeat scenes in chapters unless it is vital to the plot :) Flashbacks will be implemented to go along with/add to what is happening in the current timeline. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope to update soon, but I have finals coming up so I might have to muddle through that first. Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
